Разбегись♪ и подпрыгни!
Разбегись♪ и подпрыгни! (ラン♪ for ジャンピン！) - тематическая песня группы "Дрессинг Парфе", впервые прозвучала в девяносто девятой серии. Текст Телеверсия |-|Кандзи= 出逢わなくっちゃ 始まんなかった！ パッパ～！ドゥーワパッパ～！ こんなにも Wa-Cha Wa-Cha　Groovin'しちゃうDays パッパ～！ドゥーワパッパ～！ 波にノッテケノッテケ Non Stop七転八起のRock'n Roll パッパ～！ドゥーワパッパ～！ オモシロいことってひとりじゃ起こせない！ トクベツなフィーリング 感じるんだよ 笑って 怒って 泣いちゃって ハジけて 景色をつくってく セイシュンのチームメイト！ ラン forジャンピン NOW！走り出そう おもいっきり助走して イチバン高い空までJUMP！ ラン for ジャンピンNOW！ その瞬間 サイコーのシャッターチャンス いつまでだっていっせーのーでJUMP ラン forジャンピン NOW！どこへ行こう 思うより遠くへ 行きたい未来 めがけてJUMP！ ラン forジャンピン NOW！いつなんだろう それって 今なんだよ！ 一度きりしかないGroovin'青春Days So let's do it like this, now！ Gimmy, Gimmy your hand and Jump Pa！ Pa！ Do！ Be！ Pa！ Pa！ Do！ Be！ Gimmy, Gimmy your heart, just now！ |-|Ромадзи= Deawanakutcha hajiman'nakatta! Pappa~! Dūwa pappa~! Kon'na ni mo Wa-Cha Wa-Cha Groovin' shichau Days Pappa~! Dūwa pappa~! Nami ni notteke notteke Non Stop shichiten hakki no Rock'n Roll Pappa~! Dūwa pappa~! Omoshiroi koto tte hitori ja okosenai! Tokubetsuna fīringu kanjiru ndayo Waratte okotte Naichatte hajikete Sutēji wo tsukutteku Seishun no chīmumeito! Ran for janpin NOW! Hashiridasou Omoikkiri josō shite Ichiban takai sora made JUMP! Ran for janpin NOW! Sono shunkan Saikō no shattā chansu Itsumade datte issēnō de JUMP Ran for janpin NOW! Doko e ikou Omou yori tōku e Ikitai mirai megakete JUMP! Ran for janpin NOW! Itsu nandarou Sore tte ima nan dayo! Ichido kiri shikanai Groovin' seishun Days So let's do it like this, now! Gimmy, Gimmy your hand and Jump Pa! Pa! Do! Be! Pa! Pa! Do! Be! Gimmy, Gimmy your heart, just now! |-| Перевод= Полная версия |-|Кандзи= 出逢わなくっちゃ始まんなかった！ (パッパ〜！ドゥーワパッパ〜！) こんなにもWa-Cha Wa-Cha Groovin'しちゃうDays (パッパ〜！ドゥーワパッパ〜！) 波にノッテケノッテケNon Stop　七転八起のRock'n Roll (パッパ〜！ドゥーワパッパ〜！) オモシロイことってひとりじゃ起こせない！ (パッパ〜！ドゥーワパッパ〜！) トクベツなフィーリング感じるんだよ 笑って、怒って、泣いちゃって、ハジけて 景色(ステージ)をつくってく セーシュンのチームメイト！ ラン♪ for ジャンピン NOW！走り出そう おもいっきり助走してイチバン高い空までJUMP！ (Hop！Step！High-Jump！) ラン♪ for ジャンピン NOW！その瞬間 サイコーのシャッターチャンス いつまでだってFRIENDS！(ハイタッチ！) イッセーノ〜でJUMP！ 止まんないんだ、押せ押せムードメイク！ (パッパ〜！ドゥーワパッパ〜！) イキアタリバッタリでGoin' our way (パッパ〜！ドゥーワパッパ〜！) まさに博識！ 誠実！ 正直！ 益者三友でRock'n Roll (パッパ〜！ドゥーワパッパ〜！) オモシロイことって一緒なら起こっちゃう！ (パッパ〜！ドゥーワパッパ〜！) 個性的パッションのテンションをミックス マックス！定石！リラックス！ドレッシング！ イゴよろしく！そう、ずっとね！ 大好きなチームメイト！ ラン♪ for ジャンピン NOW！どこへ行こう？ 思うより遠くへ、行きたい未来めがけてJUMP！ (Hop！Step！High-Jump！) ラン♪ for ジャンピン NOW！いつなんだろう？ それって今なんだよ！一度きりしかない(ハイタッチ！) Groovin'青春Days So let's do it like this, now！ (Hi！Hi！Hi！High-Jump！) Pa！Pa！Do！Be！Pa！Pa！Do！Be！(ハイタッチ！) ラン♪ for ジャンピン NOW！走り出そう おもいっきり助走してイチバン高い空までJUMP！ (Hop！Step！High-Jump！) ラン♪ for ジャンピン NOW！その瞬間 サイコーのシャッターチャンス いつまでだってトクベツFRIENDS！ (Yes！Yes！We are friends！) ラン♪ for ジャンピン NOW！どこへ行こう？ 思うより遠くへ、行きたい未来めがけてJUMP！ (Hop！Step！High-Jump！) ラン♪ for ジャンピン NOW！いつなんだろう？ それって今なんだよ！一度きりしかない(ハイタッチ！) Groovin'青春Days So let's do it like this, now！(Hi！) Gimmy,Gimmy your hand and Jump！(High-Jump！) Pa！Pa！Do！Be！Pa！Pa！Do！Be！(Hi！) Gimmy,Gimmy your heart, just now！(High-Jump！) So let's do it like this, now！(Hi！Hi！) Gimmy,Gimmy your hand and Jump！(Pa Pa Pa Pa！) Pa！Pa！Do！Be！Pa！Pa！Do！Be！(Hi！Hi！) Gimmy,Gimmy your heart, just now！(JUMP！) |-|Ромадзи= Deawanakutcha hajiman'nakatta! (Pappa~! Dūwapappa~!) Kon'na ni mo Wa-Cha Wa-Cha Groovin' shichau Days (Pappa~! Dūwapappa~!) Nami ni notteke notteke Non Stop shichiten hakki no Rock'n Roll (Pappa~! Dūwapappa~!) Omoshiroi koto tte hitori ja okosenai! (Pappa~! Dūwapappa~!) Tokubetsuna fīringu kanjiru ndayo Waratte, okotte, naichatte, hajikete Sutēji wo tsukutteku Sēshun no chīmumeito! Ran♪ for janpin NOW! Hashiridasou Omoikkiri josō shite ichiban takai sora made JUMP! (Hop! Step! High-Jump!) Ran♪ for janpin NOW! Sono shunkan Saikō no shattā chansu Itsumade datte FRIENDS! (Hai tatchi!) Issēno~de JUMP! Toman'nai nda, ose ose mūdomeiku! (Pappa~! Dūwapappa~!) Ikiatari battari de Goin' our way (Pappa~! Dūwapappa~!) Masa ni hakushiki! Seijitsu! Shōjiki! Ekishasan'yū de Rock'n Roll (Pappa~! Dūwapappa~!) Omoshiroi koto tte issho nara okotchau! (Pappa~! Dūwapappa~!) Koseiteki passhon no tenshon wo mikkusu Makkusu! Jōseki! Rirakkusu! Doresshingu! Igo yoroshiku! Sō, zutto ne! Daisukina chīmumeito! Ran♪ for janpin NOW! Doko e ikou? Omou yori tōku e, yukitai mirai megakete JUMP! (Hop! Step! High-Jump!) Ran♪ for janpin NOW! Itsu nan darou? Sore tte ima nan dayo! Ichido kiri shikanai (Hai tatchi!) Groovin' seishun Days So let's do it like this, now! (Hi! Hi! Hi! High-Jump!) Pa! Pa! Do! Be! Pa! Pa! Do! Be! (Hai tatchi!) Ran♪ for janpin NOW! Hashiridasou Omoikkiri josō shite ichiban takai sora made JUMP! (Hop! Step! High-Jump!) Ran♪ for janpin NOW! Sono shunkan Saikō no shattā chansu Itsumade datte tokubetsu FRIENDS! (Yes! Yes! We are friends!) Ran♪ for janpin NOW! Doko e ikou? Omou yori tōku e, yukitai mirai megakete JUMP! (Hop! Step! High-Jump!) Ran♪ for janpin NOW! Itsu nan darou? Sore tte ima nan dayo! Ichido kiri shikanai (Hai tatchi!) Groovin' seishun Days So let's do it like this, now! (Hi!) Gimmy, Gimmy your hand and Jump! (High-Jump!) Pa! Pa! Do! Be! Pa! Pa! Do! Be! (Hi!) Gimmy, Gimmy your heart, just now! (High-Jump!) So let's do it like this, now! (Hi! Hi!) Gimmy, Gimmy your hand and Jump! (Pa Pa Pa Pa!) Pa! Pa! Do! Be! Pa! Pa! Do! Be! (Hi! Hi!) Gimmy, Gimmy your heart, just now! (JUMP!) |-| Перевод= Мэйкинг Драма Видео thumb|left|330 px|Телеверсияthumb|right|330 px Категория:Песни Категория:Третий сезон